My Way Home Is Through You
by Alternation Revolution
Summary: June Jenkins is just a normal girl until her mom dies. When she meets her dad, her whole world changes. Characters include:Frank Iero, Bob Bryar, Ray Toro, Mikey Way, Gerard Way, June Jenkins, Jason Smith, and Tyler Short. Up for adoption!Operating from my phone and have no time to write! Pm me if you want it!
1. Cancer

Hi, I'm Alternation Revolution. This is my first fan fiction, so it may not be the best. I accept any and all constructive criticism. I need a beta reader, so if at all possible, pm me if you can be my Beta reader. Thank you.

Disclaimer: The only Characters I own are: June, April, Justin, Tyler, and Jason. I do not own any of the songs.

Please, enjoy.

Chapter 1

June's P.O.V.

I woke to my alarm clock blaring 'Sleep' By My Chemical Romance. I slowly stood and walked to the bathroom. I quickly undressed and climbed into the scalding shower. I finished my shower soon and wrapped myself in a towel before running to my room. I dried off and quickly got dressed. It was my last day of school, and I was happy about that. I wouldn't have to see the preppy bitches until next year. I finished getting dressed, brushing my long black hair with red streaks, and making sure my bangs stayed in front of my eyes. My mom said that I had my dad's eyes. I didn't know, because my dad didn't stay around when I was born. I did my make-up, before running downstairs and grabbing a package of pop tarts, my bag, and my Black Parade jacket. I yelled," See you later mom! I love you!" and heard a faint love you back before I grabbed my phone and IPod and ran out the door. I saw my best friends, Jason and Tyler. They had helped me when I had wanted to commit suicide. It was when my mom had been diagnosed with cancer. As we walked to school in our small town of Bellville, we talked about the upcoming My Chemical Romance concert we were going to. We had saved up our money and were able to get tickets and meet and greet passes.

When we got to school, we quickly ran into the school building, knowing we were late. We sat in the back of the classroom, as the teachers talked about each of us as students. They never said positive things about me, so I always sat in the back, listening to My Chemical Romance on my IPod. This happened in each class. At lunch we sat at a table, making plans for the concert. After lunch, we parted ways. I went to Band and grabbed my Bass. I tuned up and just messed around with it, playing Sleep, my favorite song, on it and singing. Soon, band was over. After a few more classes, school was over. Tyler, Jason, and I walked home together. Soon, we were sitting around my kitchen table, eating Chinese take -out. My mom was upstairs, sleeping.

Soon, Jason and Tyler had to leave. We would meet again tomorrow and head to the concert. That night, I slept well. The next morning, I woke and went to my mom's room to get her up so she knew where I was going. That's when I found her, lifeless in her bed. She had died in her sleep, the way she wanted to go. I kissed her forehead and called the doctor and told him, like I was told to. I then went to the kitchen and called Tyler and Jason, telling them. I would stay at my house until the funeral, where my dad would meet me for the first time and I would leave with him. I softly sang Helena as I sat at my table, planning her funeral. Jason, Tyler, Dad, and I would make a speech about her. Soon, it was all planned, and I was dressed and ready to go to the concert. That night, we went for the meet and greet, and I didn't jump on the guys like the other fan girls did. I met them and I thought I saw something in Gerard's eyes, but I knew better. We then went to our spots and we sang along to every song. Soon, the night was over and we left. We were going to stay at Jason's house.

The next morning was my mom's funeral. I was dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and a My Chem. Tee shirt. My mom wanted everyone at the funeral to be dressed casually. My mom had given me my dad's email and I had told him about the funeral. I arrived at the funeral home to see two men that I had never seen before standing at my mom's casket. I knew that one of them must be my dad. I didn't go up to them; I just stood back and waited my turn to go see her. Soon, I was standing in front of her. I murmured," If you were here, I'd never have a fear," before walking to my seat. The preacher said a few words before I was called up to make a speech. I said," My mom was very important to me. She would always be there, and I felt like I had died when she was diagnosed with cancer. I wish she had been here longer, but I know that she is in good hands with the Black parade. Mom, I know you're watching and I want you to know that we'll carry on. I love you mom, and I know you are out of your misery." I walked off and the others made their speeches. Soon we were riding right behind the hearse, my mom's brother driving. After they buried her, I set a rose wreath on her grave and sat down. Jason and Tyler had left already and I thought I was alone. I softly sang Helena, knowing that it fit. I jumped when I heard someone's voice join in. I turned around to see Gerard Way standing behind me, Mikey right behind him.

What's going to happen? You'll have to review to find out! Remember, I need a beta reader. Anyway, I hope everyone reading liked it, and I hope you'll review. Remember, I want constructive criticism.

Alternation Revolution signing out!


	2. Cemetery Drive

Hey, just so you know, I still really need a beta reader. If possible please pm me! Anyway, here is chapter two!

Disclaimer: I only own June, and the plot. Nothing else though. I do not own My Chemical Romance.

Chapter 2

June P.O.V

"What're you doing here?"I asked as politely as I could. I saw Gerard shift uncomfortably before saying," June, this will explain everything." and handed me an envelope. I looked on the front and saw my name written in my mom's perfect handwriting. I ran my hand over my name before opening the envelope. The letter inside read:

Dear June,

I know that this might come as a shock to you, but Gerard is your father. You never met him because he was always so busy, and when he left, I was really mad at him. Now that I'm gone, I want you to treat him like you treated me, except without having to worry about losing him. Gerard will tell you more, just know, that I love you more than anything, and I know that you can make it through this. I love you my little marcher, and I hope you have a happy life.

Love,

Mom

I looked at Gerard and whispered," You're my father?"

Gerard PoV

I saw June look at me like a lost puppy. I smiled slightly and nodded. "I didn't want us to have to meet this way, but yes, I am your father." I looked over at Mikey, who smiled encouragingly, and said," You're going to have to move to California with me though, because we don't live in Bellville." I looked at her, to see she was about to cry. I knelt down and wrapped my arms around her, letting her cry into my shoulder. I whispered into her ear," It's going to be okay," while rubbing her back gently. I looked up at Mikey who mouthed," We have to go." I nod and lift June up gently, carrying her to our black Escalade. I set her in the back seat, just then noticing that she had fallen asleep. I set her messenger bag next to her, then climbed into the driver's seat. Turning on the car, I grinned as I felt it purr. Mikey sat next to me and said," She's pretty. She looks just like you." I said," Yeah, she has my eyes and nose, but she has her mother's smile and heart shaped face."Mikey smiled and we were silent for the rest of the car ride to June's house. Her mom had given it to Justin, her brother, and his daughter April. We got there and I went to the back, gently waking June.

June PoV

I woke to someone shaking me. I looked around and saw that we were at my house. I walked in with Gerard, and we went to my room, where Gerard just gaped as I packed up all of my clothes and then packed up my comforter, throw blanket, pillow, stuffed animals, and my alarm clock. I then grabbed my messenger back and put my posters, drawings and notebooks in it. I grabbed a small box that had pictures and other things in it and tucked it into my messenger bag. I walked downstairs, carrying the box of clothes, my messenger bag, and the box with my comforter, pillow, throw blanket, stuffed animals, and alarm clock. Gerard took the box of clothes and we walked to the car. We set off towards my new home.

Sorry it took so long for me to post. I know that this chapter is kinda short. I still need a beta reader! Please review!


	3. Helena

Chapter Three is finally up!Also, I have given up the hunt for a beta reader. To all of you, who are reading, please review! Thank you! I haven't been able to update for a while, because I was unable to use the internet.

Chapter Three!

June Point of View

As we drove to the airport, I texted Ty and Jason, telling them to meet us there, considering that I was leaving. As we got there, I saw them both standing in front of the airport. I smiled slightly and stepped out, running over to them and giving them a huge hug. I held Gerard with my boxes and walked over to my gaping friends. Jason was the first to speak. He said as he looked from me to Gerard," I told you that you looked a lot like him!"and I laughed, and said," I know, I know," and smiled. He grinned and hugged me gently. I smiled and they walked with us to the terminal. We hugged one last time and I said," I'll call you once I get settled in at my new home," and smiled. We put my things, except my messenger bag, on the conveyer belt, and went to board the plane. I settled in for the long flight. I put my headphones in and pulled out my sketchbook. I began to draw. Halfway into the flight, I finished my drawing and put my sketchbook back and looked out the window. It was about 9 P.M. I sighed and yawned. I looked over at Gerard, who was sitting next to me, silently asleep. I looked at Mikey, who was next to Gerard, also asleep. I sighed and fell asleep slowly. The next time I woke up, Gerard was shaking me awake. I put on my seatbelt and got ready for the landing.

We got off the plane and grabbed my things. We met Gerard's wife and daughter, Lynn-Z and Bandit Way. We also saw Ray Toro, his wife, Mikey's wife Alicia Way, Frank Iero, Jamia Iero, and Cherry and Lily Iero. I looked around and smiled. We all went back to Gerard's where everyone was staying the night. I stayed in my room, Ray, his wife, Mikey and Alicia were in the living room, Frankie and his Family was in the guest room, Gerard and Lynn-Z stayed in their room, and Bandit was in the nursery. I called Jason, who picked up on the first ring. He yelled"Hey June!" wide awake. I grinned and said," What are you doing up this late?" and he answered," Waiting for your call." I smiled and said," Well, just wanted to tell you that I got here safe and sound and everyone is awesome, especially Frank. Did you know I am shorter than him?" I heard him laugh on the other end and he said," Well, it's good that you're safe and sound, and that is funny! I better let you go. My mom wants me to go to sleep. Miss you." I smiled and said," Okay, miss you too," and we hung up. I smiled and plugged in my alarm clock, before slowly falling asleep. I woke up, feeling someone sitting on my chest. "Frankie!" I yelled, looked at the guy sitting on me. He grinned and I pushed him off. "Don't do that!" I laughed and he grinned. He said," We're heading to Starbucks! Come on!"I grinned and said," Let me get dressed!"He said, "Okay," and quickly ran out. I quickly got dressed in a pair of black ripped jeans, a t-shirt, and my converse. I put on eyeliner, a bit of eye shadow, and brushed my hair before running down. I grabbed my messenger bag and put my phone in one of its pockets before looking at the guys. They smiled and we head to Starbucks. It wasn't far, so we walked. While we walked, we talked about different things. They asked me what my favorite color was, and I said," Red, black, and blue." We continued to talk, even when we got to Starbucks. I got what I always got and sat with them at the table. I finished my coffee right before my phone began to ring. I look at them and they nodded, saying it was okay to answer it. I ran outside and answered my phone, leaning against a wall. "Hello?" I said softly, waiting for the caller to answer. All I heard were sobs on the other end of the line. I still didn't get an answer. I asked again," Hello?" and this time, the caller answered. "Hey June, it's Jason. My parents, they died today. They got in a huge car crash while on their way to town to get some groceries. I stayed at home. I was watching the news when they reported the car wreck. Is it okay if I come and stay with you this weekend? I don't have anywhere else to go, 'because Tyler's family left for Wales after you left." I said," Hold on, I'll go ask." And ran in, holding my phone tight. I asked," Is it okay if Jason stays with us this weekend? His parents died today."Gerard's eyes got wide, but he quickly nodded and said," It's going to take about 12 hours to get there but we'll go and pick him up today. We'll have to stay there overnight." I smiled slightly and told Jason. He said that he would start packing. After leaving Starbucks, the others went home, got their families, and left. Gerard and I told Lyn-Z and Bandit bye before hopping in the car.

One long car ride later

We got to Jason's house, and I ran in and up to Jason's room, where he was packing and crying. I hugged him tight, telling him that it would be okay. He looked up at me through tear-filled eyes and smiled slightly. I kissed him gently, him quickly returning it. I pulled away and looked away, knowing that I shouldn't have done that. He said," Hey, look at me. Its okay, I don't mind. I wanted to do that for a while now. I love you June." I looked at him and smiled. I whispered," I love you too Jason." I curled up in his lap, slowly falling asleep. I woke the next morning, lying in his bed. He was on the floor asleep. I felt bad for taking his bed. I quietly packed up the rest of his things and carried them down. Gerard was sleeping on the couch. I put his things in the car before walking back in and grabbing my IPod from my bag. I turned it on shuffle and the first thing that played was 'Helena' by My Chemical Romance. I smiled slightly and went to sit in Jason's room again. I lay down next to him on the floor, slowly falling asleep.

Thank you for reading this!

Keep your boots tight, your gun close, and die with your mask on if you have to.

This is Alternation Revolution signing off.


	4. Teenagers

Jason's POV

I woke to see June lying next to me, asleep. I stood and picked her up, heading downstairs. Gerard was already ready, just waiting for us. I quietly walked out, setting June in the backseat so that she could sleep and climbing into the front seat. I looked at my house one last time before we drove away.

A long while later!

We got to June's new house and I stepped out, looking at it. June had also stepped out and was helping me get my things. After we had everything, we went inside and I was bombarded by a hug. I looked up to see Lyn-Z Way hugging me. I could hear June laughing. Once Lyn-z pulled away, June helped me take my stuff to the guest room. Once I had everything settled, I turned to June who was lying on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. "What's up?"I asked, sitting next to her."Just thinking," she answered softly. She sat up and gently kissed me. Little did we know, Lyn-Z was watching.

Lyn-Z POV

I was shocked at what I had just seen. I was also happy. June was like a daughter to me, and she seemed so happy with Jason. I waited a bit before knocking and saying," Dinner's ready." June stood and walked with Jason downstairs, talking to him about music. I walked down with them and sat at the table, everyone now eating. Gerard said," So Jason, what are your favorite bands?" Jason smile and said," The same as June. MCR, MSI, Green Day, Fall Out Boy, Plain White Tees, you know, stuff like that." Gerard said," I like this kid," grinning. We all went back to eating silently.

Sorry that this took so long to update. And that it is so short. I have actually run out of ideas for this.


End file.
